Un nuevo comienzo
by max.arti
Summary: Cuando después de un terrible acontecimiento las motivaciones cambian, de un sueño a una meta, de la venganza ala redención, del amor al odio. esto sera un nuevo camino, naruto uzumaki a muerto?
1. Naruto uzumaki a muerto?

**Todo el mundo de naruto le pertenece a masachi kishimoto, tampoco la imagen de la portada me pertenece créditos a su actor, el fic si es mío. Espero que les guste **

**Un nuevo renacer **

**Capítulo 1: ¿Naruto uzumaki a muerto? **

"Dicen que un final solo es el principio de un nuevo comienzo**"**

Actualmente kakashi hatake el legendario jonin de konoha también apodado el ninja copia, está corriendo a su máxima velocidad detrás de su confiable invocación pakkun, su perro más veloz y con el mejor sentido del olfato.

Kakashi pensaba que hace unos minutos, apenas acababa de llegar de una misión y cuándo le informaron de todo el asuntó de sasuke, y como la mayoría de genin disponible fueron a traer de vuelta al uchiha. Salió disparado a buscar a sus alumnos, rezando mentalmente que no hubiera hecho nada estúpido, pero su confiable canino lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando comentó.

-kakashi ya estamos cerca, además puedo sentir una gran cantidad de chakra a esa dirección

De repente kakashi y pakkun vieron una gran explosión a lo lejos, y el clima lluvioso que comenzó aparecer solo alteró más al peliplata y comenzaron acelerar el paso, cuando llego al gran monumento conocido como el valle del fin, casi destruido y luego a lo lejos vio un característico atuendo naranja recostado encima de unos escombros digamos que no lo tranquilizó, a medida que se iban acercando sintió una pulsada directamente a su pecho. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo observar a su Rubio alumno tirado en el pisó, automáticamente su cuerpo se tensó y solo pensaba.

-No, no, no he podido a ver llegado tarde

Pakkun se acercó rápido, gritando

-Naruto

Cuándo el canino se acercó más, pudo ver con espantó, como el cuerpo del uzumaki no respiraba

Kakashi se acercó mas así revisando sus signos vitales, luego sintió como de su cara recorrían la Grimas como ase mucho no lo asían, mientras decía en voz baja

-Cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste sasuke él era probablemente el único que te entendía, él era tu compañero y aun así lo mataste

El peliplata apretó los puños en ira y no pudiendo con tenerlo más, gritó con toda su ira y furia, pensando -otra vez, otra vez falle, mientras sentía como su ojo izquierdo ardía ferozmente de esta manera sin darse cuenta este cambiando a un sharingan más evolucionado.

Después de unos amargos momentos, kakashi tomo a naruto en brazos así llevando el cuerpo del niño que alguna vez estuvo llenó de energía y optimismo, el que siempre mostraba una sonrisa. A su antiguo hogar, la aldea de la hoja. Mientras pakkun tomaba en su boca una banda que probablemente le pertenecía a sasuke.

Los genin de konoha y de la aldea de la arena ya estaban en las puertas de la hoja, esperando a su Rubio y ruidoso compañero para saber en que concluía la pelea entre el uchiha y el uzumaki, ciertamente nadie se esperaría lo que estaban apuntó de presenciar, vieron a lo lejos como kakashi el sensei del equipo 7 se acercaba llevando en brazos al uzumaki, todos pensaron que probablemente naruto había dado todo en su pelea, y se abría que dado agotado, pero cuando vieron la cara de kakashi más de cerca notaron como su ojo visible estaba brilloso además de levemente irritado, con una expresión que a pesar de su máscara se podía notar una plena tristeza, como si estuviera quebrado dentro de lo más profundo de su ser

Todos de repente pensaron lo peor, cuando vieron el cuerpo pálido y frío de naruto, falto de cualquier es presión, falto de vida. Todos entendieron lo que había sucedido, a shikamaru le corrió una lagrima por su cara, mientras kiba apretaba los puños tratando de no romper en llanto, lee que apenas estaba consciente después de su pelea contra kimimaru solo estalló en llanto, gaara se quedó inmóvil no sabiendo que pensar, solo se mostraba con una mirada perdida, así todos los demás. Cuando fue momento de decirle el acontecimiento a la hokage, tsunade no lo podía creer diciendo

-Naruto, no, no, no es posible

Mientras shizune trataba de ser fuerte, pero su onii chan estaba postrado en una cama sin el más mínimo rastro de vida. No sabía cómo de un momento a otro todo se había arruinado tanto, nunca se le paso por su mente que detrás de esa puerta blanca estaría el niño imperativo inerte en una cama sin tener el más mínimo movimiento, simplemente ella y su maestra al ver como kakashi agachaba la cabeza lo entendieron

Tsunade se acercó al cuerpo del uzumaki pero shizune la detuvo

-mi leidi

-shizune suéltame tengo que hacerlo

Tsunade se acercó más al cuerpo de naruto intentando no romperse de nuevo, así quitándole el colgante que tiempo atrás le había dado diciendo

-cumpliré mi promesa, mocoso.

De repente se abrió la puerta del cuarto, así entrando una kunoichi pelirosa y una rubia Gritando

-Que paso con sasuke kun

Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño, la pelirosa pudo ver a su compañero rubio recostado en una camilla, se acercó para saber que pasaba, pero cuando logro ver a su rubio amigo, sintió que algo se terminaba de romper. Solo pudo murmurar

-Eeese no es naruto, no puede ser el

La pelirosa le comenzaron a caer la Grimas atreves de su rostro, y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, ino se acercó mas todavía no entendiendo lo que pasaba, pero cuando observó el cuerpo de naruto, se tapó la boca con las manos para reprimir un grito.

…

Ya ha pasado unos días, y hoy era el funeral de naruto uzumaki, tsunade no reprimió en gastos realizando un funeral digno de un héroe, aunque los aldeanos reclamaban porque tanto escándalo por un demonio, pero podres los que comentaban esos en presencia de los amigos de naruto, incluso shikamaru se metió en problemas cuándo escuchó que alguien se alegraba de la muerte del uzumaki. Pero tsunade ya estaba cansada que insultaran el nombre de su nieto oficioso entonces decidió que revelaría el legado de naruto igual eso ya no importaba.

Jiraiya estaba destrozado, cuando escucho la noticia dejo su "investigación" para dirigirse directo a konoha.

Ya en el funeral tsunade se sorprendió al ver que los clanes más importantes de konoha estaban presentes, incluso el clan hyuga asistió al parecer hiashi el líder del clan le tomo respecto después de la última ronda de los exámenes chunin, también varios habitantes del país de la ola también asistieron incluido la familia de tazuna, también la familia de gaara asistieron al funeral, pero algo tenían todos en común, todos estaban destrozados unos más que otros.

-que irónico pensó tsunade, dentro de konoha fuera visto como un demonio y por fuera como un gran shinobi

Tsunade se paró al frente de la tumba de naruto sintiendo como lagrimas traicioneras escapaban, a siendo contraste con su expresión seria y se preparó para revelar un gran "secreto"

-Estamos aquí para conmemorar la caída de un gran shinobi naruto uzumaki. O más bien naruto namikaze uzumaki el legado del cuarto hokage, también conocido como minato namikaze el rayo amarillo de konoha y kushina uzumaki el habanero sangriento

Ante la mención la mayoría de los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, incluso varios de los aldeanos que solo habían asistido para presenciar el fin del "demonio".

Algo raro era que ningún miembro del equipo 7 estaba presente, ni kakashi, ni sakura y menos sasuke. Tal vez algunos pensaron que la verdad ninguno fue su verdadero amigo, que solo lo aguantaba porque era de su equipo, pero no podían estar más equivocados.

Sakura estaba en el campo de entrenamiento que antes solían frecuentar, la pelirosa recordó con nostalgia aquéllos momentos cuando se convirtieron en el equipo 7, ella miraba la roca conmemorativa pensando con tristeza

Ahora no puedo pensar en nadie más que pueda tallar su nombre en ese monumento, pensado - soy una estúpida

Después de unos minutos kakashi llegó al campo de entrenamiento, se sorprendió un poco a ver a sakura al frente de la roca pensando -la historia se vuelve a repetir reflejándose así mismo en sakura, kakashi se acercó a sakura tocándole el hombro, la pelirosa se sorprendió levemente cuando sintió la mano del peliplata

-Sabes creo que deberías ir

Sakura entendió a lo que se refería su sensei, respondiendo

-No puedo, no puedo verlo kakashi sensei fue mi culpa, dijo entre sollozos sakura -fue mi culpa por ser débil, por ser un estorbo, yo le hice a naruto lo hice prometer, no me importó sus sentimientos, yo sabía que lo lastimaría pero aun así lo hice, soy una estúpida kakashi sensei, lo perdí.

Kakashi se agachó para estar a su altura diciendo -lo sé yo también falle dijo el peliplata con amargura, pero solo nos queda seguir adelante, no cometas mis mismos errores

-pero no sé si pueda seguir

-podrás, piensa que a naruto no le gustaría que te rindieras, el siempre confió en ti.

Sakura abrió los ojos y un nuevo brillo de determinación nació

-si es verdad kakashi sensei ya no seré un estorbo yo los voy a proteger a todos, me volveré más fuerte respondió sakura limpiándose las la Grima, pero una voz, los interrumpió

-¿enserio quieres protegerlos a todos?

Sakura se sorprendió al reconocer la voz, era tsunade la quinta hokage pero respondió,

-Si

Tsunade se acercó a la pelirosa y le colocó un colgante, sakura la miro confusa pero tsunade habló

-este collar era de naruto

Sakura abrió los ojos, diciendo -No puedo aceptarlo

-Sakura este collar le perteneció a naruto, y yo creo que a él le gustaría que lo tuvieras

Sakura instantáneamente agarró el colgante con fuerza, otra vez derramando una lagrima

Tiempo después, tsunade estaba en su oficina al frente de Jiraiya, los dos sannin tenían miradas melancólicas, tsunade rompió el silencio cuando agarró la botella y se tomó una copa de sake,

-tsunade, me voy de la aldea, no puedo estar más aquí dejó caer el peliblanco

Tsunade agachó la cabeza y unas gotas cayeron en su escritorio

-Jiraiya a mí también me duele, pero tengo que seguir adelante

-pero

-Jiraiya pero nada sé que se siente volver a perder a alguien que aprecias, demonios yo lo se muy bien, pero no, aun así Jiraiya no quiero que te vallas, no quiero perder a nadie mas

Tsunade levantó su rostro mostrando debilidad

-Jiraiya te necesito

Jiraiya no pudo más y la abrazo tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que sentía

-Tsunade nunca te dejare

….

En la aldea de la arena gaara estaba al lado de sus hermanos, cuando temari le toco el hombro a gaara diciendo

-estas bien, no has dicho nada en todo el camino

Kankuro, temari, ¿ya no soy el mismo lo saben verdad?

-claro que lo sabemos

-Yo ya no soy el mismo gracias a él, el me hizo ver el camino

-gaara dijo temari con la voz entrecortada

-Yo quiero ser como el, yo quiero seguir su camino, quiero seguir su sueño

-Está bien hermano nosotros estaremos a tu lado

…..

En las afueras del país del fuego, en una guarida sasuke apenas se acababa de recuperar por la última pelea contra naruto, sasuke se pasó por los confusos pasillos apenas pudiendo orientarse hasta que llegó a un laboratorio donde estaba orochimaru con versando con kabuto

-¿Y cómo esta konoha?, de seguro están formando escuadrones de búsqueda para encontrarnos

Kabuto respondió con tranquilidad – en realidad no, pero las cosas están interesantes

-Enserio vamos kabuto, no me dejes con la intriga

-Pues al parecer el mocoso zorro murió

Sasuke no entendía a quien se estaban refiriendo y se acercó más a la puerta, para tratar de escuchar mejor la conversación

-Así que naruto kun murió qué pena tenia potencial, dijo orochimaru la viéndose los labios

-así es, al parecer llegaron demasiado tardé

Ante esto sasuke se tensó no creyendo lo que escuchaba

-Ha y por cierto sasuke kun es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones detrás de la puerta

Sasuke abrió la puerta, diciendo -no es posible que el dobe allá muerto

-Pues así es, naruto uzumaki murió después de aquélla batalla

Sasuke se congeló

-no tiene nada de sorprendente tomando en cuenta de cómo te encontramos, si naruto quedó en peor estado, era obvio que si no recibía atención medica moriría

Sasuke solo se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada se retiró

-bueno parece que le afectó, y dime kabuto que otra novedad

-pues al parecer rebelaron la descendencia de naruto

-pues era obvio que era hijo de minato, era la viva imagen de su padre

-Pero lor orochimaru a un tengo algunas dudas, sé que si hubiera sido una persona normal, sería obvio que moriría pero él es un jinchuriki ¿su bijuu no debió ayudarlo?

-no solo eso kabuto, un uzumaki no muere tan fácilmente, creo que será mejor investigar un poco

….

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, mirando sus manos diciendo en voz baja

-como pude, ahora soy como el

Sasuke apretó los puños en ira contenida

-Yo mate a naruto, mate a mí Amigó, mi único amigo

Sasuke empezó a sentir como sus ojos ardían, cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir mostrando el mangekyou sharingan mientras unos lágrimas de sangré caían de su rostro tratando de reprimir un grito de ira.

…..

En algún lugar del país de las holas un cierto rubio bien conocido abrió los ojos mostrando unos azules ojos como el cielo, mientras una voz decía

-Al fin despiertas.

.

.

.

Que les pareció, esta es mi primer fic ya tenía esta idea asé unos días y no me pude contener a escribirla y aprovechando decidí publicar la, me disculpó si cometí algún error en la escritura, pero cuando tenga tiempo lo corregiré. Que intriga, que abra pasado con naruto, que sucederá, hay muchas dudas que ni yo sé que pasara XD, en todo caso si puede dejen ideas en los comentarios


	2. Un nuevo camino

**Hola gracias por apoyar la historia me alegra, y kasjucer: tu idea me pareció interesante entonces la trate de adaptar lo mejor que pude, reconozco que fue difícil por eso me demore tanto en actualizar, simplemente lo que escribía no me agradaba en serio este capítulo lo reescribí como tres veces y al fin estuve contento con el resultado **

**Capítulo 2**

"**a veces tomar un tiempo para evaluar las circunstancias y planear las acciones que tomaras, puede ser una buena idea" **

Naruto despertó un poco desorientado ya que estaba en un lugar muy oscuro cuando se volteó a mirar aquella voz que lo llamaba pero apenas lo vio solo grito

-AAAAA, pero que demonios

Al frente del uzumaki estaba un ser pálido con dos protuberancias en la frente que parecían cuernos además de un tatuaje de una esfera roja en la mitad de la frente, con cabello castaño y unos ojos morados anillados, con un kimono blanco y decorado con estampados de magatamas

Naruto estaba muy alterado comenzando a pensar en lo último que recordaba, agarrándose sus cabellos rubios en frustración, lo último que recordaba era que esta peleando con sasuke en aquél lugar y luego no recordaba nada mas, naruto volvió a mirar el ser palideciendo gritando nuevamente

-Estoy muerto, y no creo que este se a el cielo entonces, naruto palideció – entonces estoy, no puede ser siempre trate de ser bueno, ayudar y todo eso no puede ser que este, entonces si estoy en el, naruto señalo al ser algo tembloroso, tu debes ser shinigami

El señalado alzó una ceja y sonrió levemente para después darle un gran golpe en la cabeza al rubio diciendo

-Claro que no

Naruto se sentó mientras se sobaba la cabeza, pensando -golpea mas duro que sakura chan

-¿Entonces quien eres?, ¿donde estamos? No entiendo nada deberás

El ser de ojos morados respondió- esta bien naruto, yo soy el sabio de los 6 caminos, también conocido como rikudou sennin, me llamo hagoromo otsutsuki

Naruto arque una ceja dando a entender que no sabía nada, el sabio suspiró diciendo

-Esta bien te voy a contar la historia mi madre fue la primera en tener lo que ustedes los ninjas conocen como chakra también conocida como kaguya, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido pero hagoromo seguido con explicación, y yo y mi hermano fuimos los primeros humanos en tener chakra luego, después mi hermano y yo nos enteramos que nuestra madre secuestraba a las personas para tener mas poder y mi hermano y yo decidimos detenerla, luego de la batalla logramos sellar así formándose la luna, nuevamente naruto abrió mas los ojos y dijo con tartamudeo -la luna, el sabio solo asintió y siguió con explicación, después decidí en prender un viajé atrás vez del mundo para hallar la verdadera paz, y decidí compartir el regalo del ninshu con todo el mundo, dándoles una energía para que se conectarán los unos con los otros y así ahora todos los seres tienen chakra, y por eso se me conocen como el creador del mundo ninja, después tuve dos hijos el mayor nació como un prodigio heredando mi poder espiritual y es conocido como el fundador del clan uchiha indra, naruto pensó así que el teme tiene tal descendencia, y el menor bueno no era muy bueno de echo era muy torpe y sele dificultaba muchos las cosas así que tenia que esforzase mucho en todo caso el heredo mi cuerpo así dotándole de una gran resistencia y longevidad siendo el fundador del clan senju ashura, en todo caso les puse una prueba para saber quien heredaría mi poder, indra pensaba a ser todo solo y por medio del poder lograr la verdadera paz y ashura pensaba que por medio de la amistad y asiendo lasos se podía lograr la paz, entonces tome una decisión y escogí a ashura para ser mi sucesor, pero indra no se lo tomó muy bien, y así comenzó una batalla entre mis hijos, y sus chakra fueron rencarnando a través del tiempo asta ti y sasuke. Naruto se había quedando perplejo y se levantó con un gesto inusual mente serio en el diciendo

-Entiendo, pero que importa, ¿por que ya no estoy vivo verdad?

El sabio solo agachó un poco la mirada respondiendo- tu no debías morir, sabes nunca me había intervenido de esta manera con ninguna de las rencarnaciones de mis hijos, pero después de ver tu vida, tu dolor, tu soledad y aún así siempre mostrabas una sonrisa, nunca te rendias, realmente pensé que tu serias el que terminaría con todo esto, que serias el salvador de este mundo

Naruto mostró una sonrisa amarga diciendo en voz baja –y ahora que

Pero de repente el agua bajo los pies de naruto se comenzó agitar lo cual causo que naruto volteara para después ver a un enorme kisune atrás, tratando de salir de su jaula,

-a veo que aun sigues aquí dijo naruto con voz relajada después de todo ya estaba muerto, pero el sabio dijo con algo de alegría

-Hola kurama si que as crecido

Naruto miro y pregunto -¿quien es kurama?

-Pues yo mocoso respondió el kisune

-Que el zorro tiene nombre

-Claro yo mismo se lo di, después de todo son como mis hijos, mencionó el sabio

-Queee enserio ¿y como que todos?

El sabio suspiró, -hay nueve bijuus, kurama es uno de ellos

-aaaa ahora que recuerdo gara también tenia un demonio, así que hay nueve de ellos, en todo caso creo que no hay razón para seguir peleando yu.. Digo kurama

El kisune solo rujío detrás de la jaula

-oye viejo y ahora que se supone que haga

El sabio solo le dio un tick en el ojo ante el apodo, con un largo suspiro respondió -bueno veras hay una posibilidad de que puedas volver

-Enserio

El sabio solo asintió con la cabeza-Pero mira tal vez crees ¿que moriste en tu pelea con sasuke verdad?

Naruto asintió

-Real mente no moriste en aquél lugar, lo que paso es que unos sujetos te atraparon y luego. El kisune interrumpió diciendo

-Trataron de extraerme de ti

Naruto grito- Quee por que las cosas se vuelven tan complicadas deberás

El kisune gruño y hablo -mira mocoso esto es lo que pasó

-Después de la batalla estaba tratando de curarte con mi chakra, después llegaron unos sujetos de capas negras con estampados de nubes rojas uno era un hombre azul semejante a un tiburón y el otro era claramente un uchiha por sus ojos rojos, según de lo que pude oír y hicieron un jutsu para imitar tu cuerpo, luego el uchiha te quito ese colgante junto esa cosa que te pones en la frente así colocándoselo a tu cuerpo falso, después te llevaron a un lugar extraño mientras el hombre tiburón se mofaba de su suerte y el uchiha solo estaba en silenció, luego aparecieron barias ilusiones cada uno tomaba lugar en un debo de una mano y comenzaron a extraer mi chakra después de unas horas ya me estaba agotando, y cuando ya estaban apunto de es traerme tu cuerpo no resistió mas y moriste, lo normal era que al momento que tu murieras el sello se rompería y yo saldría pero gracias a ese maldito que ese sello fue hecho por el mismo shinigami yo me fui contigo asta acá. Claro que era obvio que morirías antes de la extracción, ya de por si estabas muy mal herido y con desgastó de chakra, de echo si no fueras uno de esos tomatitos no hubieras aguantado ni dos minutos término de explicar kurama

Naruto pregunto -Como que tomatitos

El sabio respondió- ya no hay tiempo para eso ahora, dime naruto después de todo lo que as escuchado que decides, quieres revivir o ya descansar en paz

Naruto respondió-descansar eso suena bien pero yo soy naruto uzumaki y nunca retrocedo a mi palabra ese es mi camino ninja, termino de decir el uzumaki con una sonrisa

-Esta bien naruto se la persona que cambie todo el mundo confió en ti, a y kurama cuida de el

El kisune solo gruño por lo bajo

….

Después Naruto comenzó a brillar para después aparecer en otro lugar falto de luz y muy estrecho casi ni se podía mover, naruto pensó

-kurama donde estamos

-Yo que voy a saber

-kurama ayuda, no puedo respirar

-y que quieres que haga

-sabes olvídalo, espero que funcione, Rasengan

En un bosque se escucho una explosión debajo de la tierra y del cráter que se había formado, salió un chico rubio exclamando

-Pensé que no funcionaría, creo que ya puedo a ser el rasenga con una mano

Naruto prestó mas atención a su alrededor y vio una piedra tallada con su nombre, el rubio dijo

-Creó que al menos tuvieron la decencia de enterrarme, ¿cuanto tiempo abra pasado?, bueno eso ya no importa, kurama que hago ahora

-No tengo ni idea mocoso

-creo que no será bueno que vuelva a konoha por ahora

-As lo que quieras, a mi no me importa mientras no nos maten de nuevo, ahora déjame dormir

Naruto bufo con un puchero y salió disparado en rama en rama, pensando -Todo esto es muy raro, además tengo mucha hambre

Después de un rato naruto llego a un pueblo en quien sabe donde, y el uzumaki se percato que no traía dinero ni tampoco su bandana ninja.

En otro lugar un hombre azul de capa negra con estampados de nueves rojas, acompañado con un joven de expresión seria, se mofaba de que fue buena idea revisar al niño antes de enterrarlo, mientras jugaba lanzando y atrapando un monedero con forma de sapito.

De vuelta con el uzumaki, lo lejos logró ver a un señor tratando de llevar un madero muy largo junto a unos señores, naruto logro reconocer el viejo como tazuna el constructor del puente en su primera misión como el equipo 7 afuera de la aldea, naruto sonrió con nostalgia pensando

-En que momento las cosas se complicaron tanto

Ni pensar que ahora el equipo 7 estaba más roto que nunca, el uzumaki estaba por acercarse a tazuna pero paro cuando escucho que uno de los ayudantes del constructor de puentes mencionaba

-Qué triste la muerte del muchacho no, mientras otro respondía

-Si ese niño rubio tenía un gran futuro, pero es malo lamentarse de alguien que ya murió

Tazuna que había escuchado la conversación de sus trabajadores, se dispuso a hablar – No, el nombre de naruto uzumaki no morirá siempre lo recordaremos como el ninja que salvo nuestro pueblo, como el shinobi que nos devolvió la esperanza, el nombre de naruto uzumaki siempre lo recordaremos y estara marcado en el gran puente Naruto.

Los señores solo respondieron – claro que si

-Ahora sigamos trabajando, a ver si llegamos temprano a casa

Naruto se quedó inmóvil mirando como tazuna y sus trabajadores se retiraban, después de unos segundos el uzumaki noto como las personas ya lo estaban notando demasiado así que se retiró de la vista de las personas lo más discreto que pudo, después naruto se recostó encima de una rama pensando

-Parece que ya saben que estoy muerto, ¿ahora adónde voy air?, a konoha no puedo volver sería muy raro que apareciera así como si nada de seguro me aran muchas preguntas además de seguro la mayoría deben estar celebrando mi muerte, bueno al menos sé que estoy en el país de las olas

Naruto agacho la mirada ante ese pensamiento – me pregunto que pasara con mis amigos, kakashi sensei, con la abuela tsunade, con el sabio pervertido y con sakura chan, estarán triste o tal vez… nooooo debo de pensar así. Naruto salió de sus propios pensamientos cuando escucho a su inquilino

-Porque no dejas de deprimirte solo y ases algo productivo

\- Así que sugieres

Kurama suspiro diciendo – puedes ir a esa isla donde los uzumakis vivían, si no estoy mal creo que se llama "Uzushiogakure"

Naruto abrió los ojos preguntando -¿tengo familia?

-Bueno tenías, los tomatitos se extinguieron casi por completo, realmente no sé si hallan más uzumakis a parte de ti

Naruto se miró las manos y luego las apretó formando un puño diciendo- está bien y donde se encuentran

\- ve alas costa de este país y cuando estés me despiertas termino de decir el kitsune

Naruto ya acostumbrado de la enorme pereza del zorro. Salió corriendo asía el pueblo no si antes a ser un jutsu de transformación para evitar que alguien lo reconociera, ahora naruto era de cabello castaño, ojos negros con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, naruto buscando alguien que le indicara asía donde estaba la costa del país de las olas, pero cerca del puente naruto noto a un pequeño niño pelinegro llorando con sombrero de pescador el cual naruto reconoció como inari, naruto transformado se acercó al niño tocándole el hombro diciendo

-¿Por qué lloras?

Inari se sorprendió un poco al ver que un muchacho desconocido le hablara, pero por alguna razón no le daba ninguna desconfianza así que solo respondió

-Lo que pasa es que una persona muy importante para mi murió

-A entiendo lo lamento respondió naruto transformado

-Sabes este puente tiene su nombre, dijo inari ya calmándose un poco

-Enserio debió ser alguien genial y muy inteligente no

Inari sonrió y respondió – De hecho era un estúpido

Naruto trasformado frunció levemente el ceño, no gustándole mucho la respuesta

-Pero era muy bueno y nos dio esperanza

-Pues si es así creo que a él no le gustaría verte llorar

Inari sonrió y pregunto – ¿no eres de aquí verdad?

-aaa, como lo supiste

-Pues nunca te he visto además no luces como alguien del pueblo, eres un turista o algo así

El mencionado solo asintió y pregunto –por cierto sabes dónde están las costas de este país

Inari se quedó pensando por un rato y después respondió –Las más cercanas están por allá derecho, inari estaba señalando con su debo

-A esta bien gracias

-Espera si vuelves al pueblo me buscas me gustaría volver hablar contigo dijo inari con una sonrisa

-Está bien si vuelvo te buscare deberas y naruto salió corriendo hacia donde señalada inari

Inari se quedó pensando- Deberas, y luego sonrió.

…

Naruto cuando llego a la costa, deshizo el jutsu percatándose de que nadie estuviera cerca, y asi despertó a kurama

-kurama, kurama, kurama ya estoy en la costa

-Ya cállate ya te oí respondió el zorro molesto por a ver interrumpido su sueño

-Bueno y ¿ahora qué hago?

-Pues la isla debe estar por algún lugar por las afuera de las costas en el mar, no debe estar a más de 200 metros de aquí

Naruto se calló de espaldas mientras gritaba -No sé su pone que sabias donde se encontraba

-No soy un mapa estúpido, además tú no puedes invocar un sapo para que te ayude

Naruto dijo- es verdad, así comenzó hacer sellos y luego se mordió el pulgar para sacar algo de sangre y luego dijo jutsu de invocación, y en una nube de humo apareció un sapito rojo ya conocido por naruto el cuan grito

-gamakishi que haces aquí, el cual respondió –No sé tú me invocaste, a espera no era que estabas muerto, hicimos un funeral y todo

-Enserio pregunto naruto y el sapito asintió para después saltar a su cabeza como normalmente hacia

Y kurama mientras se reía diciendo –Enserio no tienes nada de talento, y naruto se excusó – solo es porque no utilice el suficiente chakra

Otra vez naruto hizo el jutsu, concentrándose más para poder enfocar mejor su chakra, después de una explosión de humo más grande, apareció un sapo mucho más grande que el primero de un color naranja opaco con barias rayas azules en su cuerpo, naruto reconoció ese sapo como el que usualmente invocaba el sabio pervertido

El sapo después de ver esa cabellera rubia y esas marcas parecidas a bigotes, reconoció que era el último discípulo de jiraya sama, pero hasta donde estaba enterado el muchacho había muerto incluso en el monte myobuku habían hecho un funeral en su honor despidiéndolo como un digno invocador de los sapos, reconocido por el líder de los sapos gamabunta sama

-Naruto sama es un gusto saber que sigue vivo, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Naruto se rasco la cabeza nervioso, nunca nadie lo había tratado con tanta formalidad

-Antes de eso creo que nunca nos presentamos deberas

El sapo asintió y dijo –soy gama un sapo de monte myobuku mi especialidad son los combates a corto alcance para proteger a mi invocador y usualmente guardo y protejo el pergamino del contrato de invocación

-A entiendo pero no puedes hacer un reconocimiento a través del agua, es que estoy buscando una isla por estas costas aproximadamente a unos 200 metros

El sapo asintió respondiendo la duda del uzumaki –Pues no es mi especialidad pero puedo hacerlo

-Está bien gracias gama

El sapo asintió y luego salto al mar para emprender su búsqueda

…

Después de unas horas gama volvió del mar diciendo –naruto sama encontré una isla a unos 250 metros de aquí, además cerca de ellas se originan unos remolino que hacen difícil el acceso, no me sorprende que este deshabitada termino de comentar del sapo

Kurama le informo al rubio que esa era la isla del país del remolino, naruto supuso que debido a esos remolinos que se formaban de forma natural, así se le nombró al país

Naruto le hablo a su invocación –gama ¿tú puedes llevarme a aquella isla?

El sapo asintió, para posterior mente naruto montarse en el lomo del sapo, para emprender su viaje, después de unos 25 minutos llegaron aquella isla sin ningún inconveniente, gama es muy rápido y debido a su tamaño y su destreza natural por ser un anfibio pudieron pasar los remolidos fácilmente

Cuando llegaron a Uzushiogakure naruto le hablo a sus invocaciones

-gama gracias por tu ayuda

-De nada naruto sama,

Naruto nuevamente se rasco la cabeza a un no acostumbrado por tanta formalidad –Bueno pero quiero pedirles un último favor, gama y gamakishi les pido que por ahora no le informen a nadie que estoy vivo

Gama y gamakishi se miraron y luego gamakishi hablo- pero niño mi padre seguro ya sabe que no estoy en casa igual con gama ya se deben a ver enterado que no está, y solo tú y jiraya son los únicos invocadores de los sapos, termino de explicar el sapito

El uzumaki cerró los ojos tratando de pensar una solución, por lo pronto no quería revelar que estaba vivo, a un no sabía que hacer, todavía tenía muchas dudas, así que lo mejor era desaparecer y aclarar sus ideas

-En ese caso gamakishi dile al jefe sapo que guarde mi secreto por un tiempo

Gamakishi asintió y luego tanto como gama y el desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-Bueno kurama creo que este es un nuevo camino, comento naruto mirando la entrada de Uzushiogakure

Kurama solo bufo en respuesta

.

.

.

**Hola que les pareció este capítulo, me disculpo si cometí un error en la escritura a un soy nuevo en esto, pero cuando pueda corregiré los errores si es que encuentro. Algunas aclaraciones naruto no se volverá increíblemente fuerte por arte de magia, como pasa con la mayoría de historia que he leído cuando hagoromo interviene, el uzumaki ganara su poder con entrenamiento y tratare de no exagerar sus habilidades, pero sin duda tendrá cambios, en este capítulo me quise centrar en naruto, en el que viene ya estará más presente sakura, kakashi, sasuke, tsunade, jiraya etc..**

**Algún consejo no duden en hacérmelo saber, sin más que decir adiós **


	3. Seguir adelante

**El mundo de naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen de portada es mía créditos a su autor."**

**Aclaraciones: esto pasa aproximada mente en el mismo tiempo de que naruto "revivió"**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Debes seguir adelante aprendiendo de tus errores, instruyendo a otros para que no comentan tus mismas equivocaciones" **

-Vamos sakura a un te falta velocidad en tus ataques, cometo el peliplata de un solo ojo

-ya lo sé, exclamo la pelirosa limpiando la frente donde se estaba acumulando el sudor para volver arremeter contra el hatake. Sakura intentaba acertarle un golpe a kakashi pero por más que lo intentara no conseguía atinar ni un golpe y para frustración de la pelirosa el peliplata los esquivaba con mucha facilidad es más parecía que ni siquiera le prestaba mucha atención

-¿Y cómo vas con los entrenamientos de leidi tsunade?, pregunto kakashi mientras movía la cabeza a si un lado esquivaba con facilidad en puño de sakura

-Pues es muy estricta pero trato de dar lo mejor de mí, ya he leído como unos veinte libros de medicina básica que leidi tsunade me ha entregado, respondió como pudo la pelirosa siguiendo lanzando puños y patadas con todas sus fuerzas

Kakashi con una sola mano detuvo en puño de sakura que iba dirigido sus pecho diciendo –Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, recuerda que mañana tendrás entrenamiento son tsunade y ella no es precisamente amable con ello a sí que es mejor que descanses. Sakura suspiro sobándose el cuello

-Está bien kakashi sensei solo voy a seguir un rato más, comento sakura estirando un poco sus brazos

-Bueno sakura solo no te esfuerces demasiado, la pelirosa solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de respuesta, kakashi solo le dio una de sus características sonrisas de ojo y se despido levantando la mano mientras desaparecía en el bosque. Sakura observo como su sensei desaparecía en el espeso bosque y suspiro recordando cómo le pidió ayuda kakashi en su entrenamiento

**Flashback**

**-**kakashi sensei, el mencionado se volteo para ver como su única alumna corría así a el

-Hola sakura ¿cómo estás?

-bien, respondió sakura

-Pensé que estarías con leidi tsunade, cometo el peliplata mientras ponía una mano en su mentón

-Pues precisamente de eso te quería hablar kakashi sensei, el mencionado alzo una ceja

-Veras kakashi sensei tsunade sama debido a su cargo como hokage todo el tiempo no me puede entrenar, así que me sugirió que viera la forma de entrenarme por mi cuenta y que después ella me complementaba mi entrenamiento cuando este libre, pero pensé que en mi estado actual no se ningún jutsu aparte de los de la academia, en eso ultimo sakura gacho un poco la mirada -así que pensé que sería bueno aprender más ninjutsu sería bueno, y debido que usted es el mayor experto que conozco en esa aria quería pedirle que me entrenara.

Kakashi sonrió y poso una mano en su cabello rosa y dijo –muy bien sakura vamos al campo de entrenamiento. Ya en el campo de entrenamiento kakashi hablo –Sakura sé que quieres aprender más ninjutsu pero creo que sería mejor enfocarnos en tu estado físico por ahora, sakura asintió

-además que la mayoría de jutsus útiles en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo o defensa requerían de mucho más chakra que los jutsus básicos de la academia, así que creo mejor aumentar tus reservas de chakra antes de trabajar en esa aria, ¿porque sabes lo que pasa cuando desgastas mucho tu chakra verdad? Sakura asintió

-Es como lo que le paso cuando utilizo mucho el sharingan en la batalla con zabuza cierto

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza con algo de nervios –así es sakura, pero volviendo al tema si trabajamos en tu estado físico no solo mejorara tu taijutsu y tu resistencia si no también tus reservas de chakra a un mentaran, ella asintió con algo de emoción

**Fin de flashback **

De eso ya habían pasado dos semanas pensó sakura, ella sonrió a recordar lo arduo que es el entrenamiento y cuando kakashi le revelo que naruto y sasuke probablemente se esforzaban más en sus entrenamientos, realmente no era de sorprenderse sasuke siempre fue muy hábil en el taijutsu y naruto siempre tuvo una resistencia realmente sorprendente enserio a un recordaba como en la segunda y tercera fase de los exámenes chunin después de gastar mucho chakra a un podía seguir luchando incluso con un repuesto kiba y aun así ganar, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba nunca le dieron mucho crédito a naruto por ese combate.

Sakura suspiro pensando en su compañero rubio dirigiendo su mano a su colgante que se había vuelto una de sus más preciabas posesiones, -Naruto no volveré a ser débil seré como tu pensó la pelirosa retomando su entrenamiento

.

.

.

En algún lugar del país del fuego se encontraba uno de los últimos uchiha, más específicamente el uchiha menor y en este momento está luchando ferozmente contra un sujeto pálido y con ojos amarillos similares al de una serpiente bien conocido y temido por todo el mundo, además parecía estar contento con jugar con su nuevo juguete.

-Sasuke kun te noto muy lento, dijo orochimaru mientras esquivada una bola de fuego que fue enviada por el menor de los uchiha

En respuesta sasuke solo dijo un –hmpf tratando de mirar un agujero en la defensa de su "maestro" sin mucho éxito esa serpiente es muy escurridiza, y ya cansado opto por un ataque más directo. Así cargando contra orochimaru en una batalla de taijutsu, sasuke hacia todo lo que podía con su sharingan activo mostrando los tres tomoes posando su mirada carmesí, lanzando un combo de patadas para luego girar así adelante lanzando un puño directo al rostro del sannin serpiente, el cual orochimaru lo bloqueo con una mano para luego mandar a volar a el uchiha de una patada.

-Parece que tus ojos se están agudizando un poco más sasuke kun, comento orochimaru lambiéndose los labios con esa lengua extrañamente larga,-creo podrían ser asta como los de itachi

Sasuke Apenas escucho la mención de su hermano y aún más la comparación frunció el ceño, pensado –yo no soy como mi hermano. Y su contra orochimaru con todo su ira así activando la primera fase de la marca maldita primero lanzando unos shuriken, que orochimaru como era de esperarse esquivo sin mucho problemas, para que después esquivara un gran número de bolas de fuego, y sasuke apareció frente de el para nuevamente comenzar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras el uchiha se repetía mental mente

-Yo no soy como ese maldito, no soy como el, yo no soy como mi hermano

Por un unos segundos sasuke visualizo la imagen de su amigo rubio, mientras estaba en el aire y en un parpadeo sus ojos cambiaron mostrando por un breve segundo el mangekyou sharingan, logrando ver con más claridad y con lujo de detalle cada movimiento del sannin. Así antes de que orochimaru levantara la mirada sasuke bajo su pierna la cabeza del sannin serpiente con toda la fuerza que pudo impactando de lleno en el rostro de orochimaru el cual por la fuerza del impacto callo contra el piso. A si el uchiha desactivo su dojutsu y la marca maldita, y antes de que orochimaru digiera algo sasuke se retiró entrando a la guarida y en una pared cercana lanzo un golpe y diciendo en un gruñido

-Maldición

.

.

.

En la aldea de konoha tsunade senju la quinta hokage de la hoja estaba en su despacho firmando y leyendo documentos lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Tsunade estaba comprometida con su trabajo hasta que sintió una mirada posarse en ella

-Sabes ¿podrías usar la puerta?

Un señor alto y de cabello blanco largo salió por la ventana entrando al despacho con una sonrisa –bueno creo que es mejor entrar por la ventana es más mi estilo, contexto con mano en su mentón poniendo una pose "cool" según él. Ella solo negó con la cabeza

-Y bueno como vas con eso, pregunto el sannin de los sapos señalando un montículo de papeles

-Pues veces creo que es un genjutsu porque nunca termina, respondió tsunade con un suspiro

Jiraiya no pudo ahogar una sonrisa, sentándose en la mesa, -sabias muy bien en lo que te metías tsunade, ella sonrió con diversión

-Y como está la mocosa de pelo rosa

-Sakura se está esforzando

-¿crees que pueda valer la pena?

-Jiraiya el confiada en ella, yo lo supe le daba la misma miraba que nos daba, además tiene un propósito, algo por que luchar

Jiraiya levanto la mirada y suspirando dijo- Espero que no se rompa

-No la dejare, no dejare que cometa mis mismo errores dijo la sannin de las babosas con determinación

Jiraiya saco de entre sus ropas una botella de sake y se la ofreció, tsunade miro la botella y tomo un sorbo, después de que el asido liquido pasara por su garganta dijo

-¿Cuándo de vas?

Jiraiya agacho la mirada y contexto –mañana

-No te puedo de tener ¿cierto?

-tsunade ya sabes es por el bien de konoha, a un no sabemos que quieren los akatsukis con los bijuus pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno, además ni siquiera sé que paso kiuby

-A que te refieres Jiraiya

-Se supone que cuando los jinchurikis mueren su bijuu se libera

-Te refieres que kiuby está suelto en ¿algún lugar? Pregunto tsunade con algo de temor en su voz

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no hay rastros de un zorro gigante atacando, y créeme si el kiuby estuviera suelto causaría un gran alboroto

-¿Y si los akatsukis ya lo atraparon? Pregunto nuevamente tsunade

-Quien sabe todavía no he encontrado nada así que es una posibilidad, respondió el peli blanco sobándose el cuello con cansancio, tsunade agacho la mirada en frustración, Jiraiya al ver a tsunade le agarro la mano y dijo –tranquila volveré además creo que quiero una cita, tsunade dijo con un sonrojo –Estúpido

.

.

.

Kakashi está entre las ramas observando como su única alumna continuaba con el entrenamiento a pesar que hace un rato le dijo que ya era suficiente. Y cuando por fin la pelirosa se retiró del campo de entrenamiento se dirigió directamente al monumento que frecuentaba tanto que ya había perdido la cuenta, mira la piedra pasando sus dedos por los nombres que las personas que más apreciaba y ahora ya no estaban con él. Y con un susurro dijo

-Lo siento falle otra vez, otra vez no llegue a tiempo, no pude evitar que uno de mis alumnos se fuera por el mal camino, además en sus manos carga la muerte de sus compañero y ahora solo queda ella, creo que la historia se repite como una maldición, sensei me gustaría que me pudieras aconsejar, pero daré lo mejor de mí para que ella pueda soportar esa carga, que no se desvíe del camino esta vez estaré hay para mi alumna. Kakashi dirigió sus dedos asía una esquina del monumento en un nombré que el mismo había esculpido con su propio kunai, diciendo unas últimas palabras antes de irse –Lo prometo.

.

.

.

**Bueno está aquí el capítulo espero que les allá gustado, me disculpe si cometí algún error en la escritura cuando pueda los corregiré, y lo siento por tardar tanto realmente no tengo una excusa XD. Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible. Si tienen una idea o recomendación déjenla en los comentarios. Sin más que decir adiós **


End file.
